


it's cold

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souma and Kaoru hate each other a little less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's cold

**Author's Note:**

> a v short warm up piece...

It starts like this. 

Nighttime, slight breeze, fireflies, and all that other cliche garbage Kaoru loves and Souma hates. They’re out by the beach hating each other a little less. Just a little; Souma has their hand on Kaoru’s chest, pressed into the hollow and indent, swallows down his pride. Keeps his gaze level, and Kaoru leans forward to put his forehead on Souma's. His hand in purple hair, he twirls a few strands and brings them to his cheek. They fall back, brush against Souma's jaw.

“The night is still young,” he says, charming and sweet and warm and Souma scowls. His hand creeps over to Kaoru's shoulder, it’s all bare skin. Other hand on the other shoulder. Souma always keeps him at arm’s length.

“You wound me.”

"You deserve worse.”

Souma digs his feet into the sand and tip toes. Kaoru leans back, tilts his head to meet Souma's lips.


End file.
